wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle 2012 Medley
Wiggle 2012 Medley is a medley of songs performed live in 2012. This is the last medley song sang by the orignal Wiggles. Transcript and Song Lyrics from Celebration! Murray: Well everyone, we're almost to the end of the show, just one more song to go. Right now, we'd like to say thanks to all the moms and dads and all the other grown-ups for bringing the children along today. Most of all, we'd like to ask you to join us in a big round of applause for the real stars of the show and that's the children of Sydney, Australia. You guys are fantastic. Greg: H-hey! Murray: And we'd thought to make this last little medley of songs really special. We might ask everyone to stand up and have a dance. Grown-ups, children, everyone. Greg: Yes, Murray, that's what we were thinking and have a look around. That's exactly what counting people everywhere want to stand up to sing and dance with some of our favorite songs. Let's sing together, everybody. Everybody clap Everybody sing (La, la, la, la, la!) Bow to your partner Then you turn around (Yipee!) Hands in the air and rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Sh, sh, sh Bears now asleep Sh, sh, sh Toot toot, chugga chugga, big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot toot, chugga chugga, big red car We're gonna ride the whole day long Toot toot, chugga chugga, big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot toot, chugga chugga, big red car We're gonna ride the whole day long Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock a doodle doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock a doodle doo Quack, quack, doodley doo Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well, now we're gonna go up, then go down Back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Back up and turn around Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato, potato Potato, potato, potato Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti (Spaghetti), spaghetti (Spaghetti) Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti Whoa, whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy, whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy, gimme that, gimme that, gimme that food Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy, whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy, gimme that, gimme that Mashed banana, mashed banana (Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana (Banana), banana (Banana) Banana, banana, banana Whoa, whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy, whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy, gimme that, gimme that, gimme that food Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy, whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggy, gimme that, gimme that Hot potato, hot potato (Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Potato), potato (Potato) Potato, potato, potato Hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, mashed banana Whoo! Songs in Medley #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Hot Potato Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Medley songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Greg Page Songs